Damage: Controled
by Dot Matrix
Summary: Ranma and co. finaly get taken to court by the goverment of Japan on mutiple charges. Who is thier lawyer? Me of course!. But what will thier Jail time be?


Nerima Damage: Controled  
  
The story of the law...  
By Dot Matrix  
menace_tosociety@yahoo.com  
  
I don't really know the law... I'm only in the ninth grade and have only been arrested once(disturbance of peace, and vandalisim, it was halloween...) but my parents always said I sound like a lawyer, so combine that, Ranma 1/2, and someone actualy relizing the laws(besides gravitiy) these people are breaking and you have Damage: Controled  
If anyone has any laws Ranma and co. broke besides the ones listed tell me, I'll add them in.  
I like Kasumi taking charge(like in the manga) and not just being a backround figure, so she gets a semi-hero role  
P.S. This is a Akane + Ranma fic thank you  
  
And my okaasan said I shoulda been a lawyer....  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Tendo Household,  
  
Attention to all concerened, the following charges: emdangerment of bystanders in a fight, mistreatment of endangered animals, residential housing of endangered animals, disrupting the peace, leaving school grounds without written permission, excessive violence in after school activitys, child abuse, organized gambling without a license, distruction of private property, endangerment of students without cause, distruction of goverment property, usage of ki based attacks in residential area, multiple acts of sexual harassment, live expolsives within food, illigal chemical usage, and domestic violence, have been brought to the attention of the Japanese goverment. The following residents(in alphabetacle order) of the Nerima-kun District and surrounding areas will be procsecuted on September 3, 1996.  
  
Amazon, Ku Lone  
Amazon, Tsu Mu  
Amazon, Xian Pu  
Anythin'goes, Happosai  
Hibiki, Ryoga  
Hinako, Ms.  
Kurieni, Tsubasa  
Kuno, Principal  
Kuno, Kodachi  
Kuno, Tatewaki  
Kounji, Ukyo  
Saotome, Ranma  
Saotome, Genma  
Saotome, Nodoka  
Taro, Pantyhose  
Tendo, Akane  
Tendo, Nabiki  
Tendo, Soun  
  
The deportment, rehabilition, jailing, ect..., will be a result of the trial. Any person who does not show up for the court date at exactly 10:00 A.M. September 3, 1996, will recive much harsher punishment when they are cought, with the exception of Hibiki, Ryoga, who will recive exactly 4(four) days time after the court date to present himself.  
Any contact with any persons out side of the household who are mentioned on the previous list is forbiden and anyone who does so will recive 14(fourteen) to 22(twentytwo) days residing in jail. Contact within the house hold is permited, but is hoped to be kept low.  
  
Thank You,  
The Emporer  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, my... everyone! Would you please come to the table, there is something we should discuss..." Kasumi did not raise her voice, yet everyone complied.  
  
After the letter was read, and basic fainting spells were over, Kasumi took charge, "The court date is tommorow, would everyone please get there best attires ready, I'll go make dinner and lunches for tommorow." When Kasumi left everyone was silent not trusting themselfs to say anything.  
  
"And I paid off all those officals too... Well I'm going to get ready for tommorow, ja." And with that Nabiki left, then stuck her head back in the room,"I'll rent suits for the right price, daddy, Mr.Saotome, Ranma?"  
  
"No Nabiki, your in enough trouble as it is" Mr. tendo spoke up  
  
"Speak for yourself, daddy." And she left.  
  
"This is all your fault, Ranma!"  
  
"whatdaya mean this is all MY fault?!?!?! Who do you think that domestical' violence charge is for ya mallet-happy tomboy!!"  
  
"Ranma no BAKA!!!" *PUNT* Akane smirked and made mallet-sama dissapear "Lower earth orbit achived..." and walked to her room. let's follow, kay?  
  
Akane closed the door to her room and sighed, she knew what would happen tommorow, the amazons would be deported, some of the crew would get restraing orders, others mental help, but some might get put in jail... at least Happosai and Kodachi will be put away...but what about Ranma? He's done most of the property damage and ki usage... but Nabiki could get them to go easy on him, right? Wait a minute... back-up...Shampoo gone...kodachi(shiver) gone... ukyo...maybe gone...that leaves just me as Ranmas iinuzuke... "This could be a good thing," she told herself, but at what penalty to others and herself...  
  
______  
  
  
Later that night....(say nineish)  
caution OOC ness  
_____  
  
Ranma was sitting on the roof thinking what had he done to deserve this when Akane jumped up on the roof.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Hai, Akane?"  
  
Genma and Soun had drunk themselfs silly in the den proclaiming if this was thier last night as free men they were going to live it up, then left the house telling everyone not to worry, and Kasumi and Nabiki left for last minute shopping a few minutes ago.  
  
"What do you think will happen tommorow, Ranma" Akane asked  
  
"Nothin' good. Everyone will be seperated." Ranma replided  
  
"I was thinking, Shampoo will be gone, so will Kodachi...the loon, and I think Ukyo might get some mental treatment... That's all of your fiances' Ranma, except me... What will happen to me..." A tears slid down Akanes cheeks  
  
Ranma gulped, looked around quickly, and hesitanly slid over to sit next to Akane, "Um, It'll be fine 'kane..." glanced around once more, then, acting like he was going to be hit from all sides, put his arm around Akanes shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to leave you, Ranma!" Akane sobbed into Ranma's red chinese shirt(not enough to trigger the curse thankfully!!!)  
  
"Urk...ummm..I d-d-don-don't want to l-l-leave you, either, Akane," Ranma choked out, "Su-Suki dai yo, Akane..."  
  
"Honto, Ranma?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
______  
  
Next MORNING!!! ohohohoho  
(6am)  
_____  
  
*tiptoe tiptoe tiptoe...CRASH*  
  
"akane you kltuz!"  
  
"shhhh, ranma, i can't find my shirt... help me look! quick before they wake up..."  
  
It had been a realy good thing Genma had passed out on the sofa when he stumbled in at the early morning hours.  
  
"got it! here!"  
  
  
  
Kasumi looked up as she heard the hallway boards squeak as someone tried to get back to thier room quietly, smiled, then continued making breakfast, reminding herself to ask Ranma to teach Akane how to ceiling creep one day....  
  
  
____  
  
Breakfast...dundun da dun...  
  
____  
  
Breakfast was subbdued either from lack of sleep from worry, or lack of sleep from something else. No one had showed up to give Ranma posinoned food, challenge him, or marry him...everyone was obaying the letters and staying away. After breakfast every one went to change into the thier nice clothes.  
  
Up stairs hallway:  
  
"Ranma, do we have to go?"  
  
"I don't wanna leave either 'kane. It'll be okay, you'll see"  
  
"Kiss me once more, please Ranma."  
  
  
____  
  
Court House thing....  
  
  
(Just for a preview this is how every one is sitting)  
  
Judge's seat thing... Witness box Jury Jury Jury  
Jury Jury Jury  
(person on trial)Ms. Matrix Lawyers for Goverment Jury Jury Jury  
  
  
Shampoo Ryoga Mousse Pantyhose |Asile| Ranma Akane Mr. Tendo Nabiki Genma  
  
Kuno Princ.K Kodachi Ukyo Tsubasa |Asile| Happosai Nodoka Colone Ms. Hinako  
  
Empty row | | empty row   
  
Police Police | | Kasumi Dr.Tofu Police   
  
LOTS MORE POLICE....  
  
Everyone got that? Remember, I'm a good lawyer, I'll get them off easy...  
_______________  
(9am - Breafing...or whatever it's called)  
  
Nabiki stood infront of everyone trying to get there attention. "Hello! Listen people, I hired one of the best to handel our respective cases, she knows about the curses, fiances, and grundges between you people. She will try to work in our best intrest to possibly get us required mental help instead of jail time or fines."  
*collective sigh of relief*,  
"But if she feels thier is no way you can get out of the 'help' or that you might need it, we go with her. Don't question her. Ms. Matrix would you please introduce yourself." A young woman steps forwords from the side of the room, and Nabiki sits down, "Hello, my name is Dot Matrix, that's Matrix or Ms. Matrix which ever you like using, and I feel that we need to tell everyone here somethings before the trial starts, one: no fighting at any time, that may seem imposible to some but please be quite, two; there will be _NO_ water in this court room, no tea, nothing. three: I am reveling all secrets after the rules have been stated, please remember rule one, no fighting, four: do not question my judgement, if you have something to add please pull me aside and _wisper_ it to me, five: Everyone will go seperatly, starting with the non-jusenkyo cursed people. Thats all my rules now for the letting of the secrects, PLEASE remember NO FIGHTING! The first secert the I feel was the most important is Ryoga's..  
  
*collective gasps from around the room* "Please don't kill me Akane" Ranma wisperes  
  
"Ryoga is P-chan... This may come as quite a shock to some but remember we are all resonable people. Remain calm."  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM, LET ME AT HIM, THAT PERVERT!!!" Akane yelled  
  
"Akane remember the rules, Do you want a bigger sentance!?!? Boo hooo hoooo!!! my baby girl!!!" Mr. tendo   
  
"Dad please stop crying your embarasing me and nabiki, come on dad stop!" Akane forgotten about P-chan for a moment  
  
"don't fight 'kane, wait utill everythings over" wispered Ranma  
  
"Fine, but he is going to get cooked by me when we get home." She stated loudly, while Ryoga crindged in fear   
  
"Second secret, Ranma is Ranko is the Pigtailed-Goddess" Matrix stated calmly  
  
"I knew" Said Nodoka, everyone who had seen Mrs. Saotome with 'Ranko' facefaulted at this sentance  
  
"Never! The foul Sorce-MPHPTH!!!" Kuno started but several projetiles stoped the sentance.   
  
"That's all so let's get on with the trial, judge we're ready" Said ms. matrix into the judges office.  
  
(From now on the text will be like this Ms. Matrix: because thiers not much action but a lot of talking)  
  
Gaurd:all rise  
  
Judge:you may be seated, The case of The Nerima Wrecking Crew vs The Government of Japan will now come to order. Who is the first one?  
  
Ms. Matrix: "Kuno, Tatewaki, your Honor, here is his record, four counts of property distruction of Furikan High School, one charge of bribing officals, and the two counts of sexual harrasment."  
  
Judge:How will you plead?  
  
Ms. Matrix:(After hurridly ducktaping kuno)He'll plead guilty sir  
  
Kuno: *Muffled screaming*  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou for reading Damage: Controled , my first Ranma 1/2 attempt. Please read my other works, mostly depressing things but thier quite good, and when I'm done the next chapter to Damage: Controled   
  
(To The tune of "Miss Lucy had a Steamboat")  
  
Miss Matrix had a problem,  
It realy was quite sad  
She cheated on the spelling test  
Cause the teacher made her mad   
Don't ask me how to spell  
Don't ask me how to write  
Cause in my second grade  
The teacher was quite trite  
  



End file.
